


Delusional

by pigfartsstudent (LoopyLiesey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, only a small touch of Remus/Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/pigfartsstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James tells his friends he's dating Lily Evans, they don't believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusional

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin, I'd like to warn that James uses the word 'poofs' in an offensive way. Also, this was originally posted on tumblr, I'm currently working on cross-posting my fics so they're available to more people.

James Potter burst into the seventh year boys dormitory, and looked around the room, ready to yell his news.

Sirius was leaning back on his bed, reading a magazine that had a motorbike on the cover, and sending looks over to Remus on the bed next to him. Remus was sitting cross-legged, a slight crease between his eyebrows, frowning at the Transfiguration textbook he was reading. Peter was sprawled across the floor, making a house of cards with his deck of Exploding Snap cards.

“Lily Evans is my girlfriend!” he cried out. There was silence as his three friends’ heads snapped up to stare at him in shock, and after a few seconds they started laughing simultaneously. Peter was literally rolling around on the floor with his laughter, Sirius was clutching his sides, and Remus’ book fell to the floor with a dull thud.

“Will you stop laughing at me!” James exclaimed, “Honestly. I was walking up to the Common Room with Evans and she pulled me into an empty corridor, kissed me, and told me I had to ask her out again since I hadn’t in so long. So I did. Next Hogsmeade trip we’re going out. Then she snogged me.”

“Wow, Prongs, your delusions really are getting the better of you,” Sirius said, shaking his head. James groaned and turned away from his friends.  _Bloody stupid friends, not believing their mate. Useless._ He went back down to the Common Room and saw Lily chatting with her friends. Without looking at her, he decided to announce it to the people in the Common Room.  _Maybe they’ll believe me._

“Oi! Lily Evans snogged me and we’re going to Hogsmeade together next trip!” James yelled. Everyone looked up at him, shocked, and looked over at Lily, who had a very closed expression.

“Merlin’s balls, James, keep your fantasies to yourself,” he heard Sirius from behind him. Apparently his friends had followed him down. He looked over at Lily, whose expression was still closed. She stood up and walked over to him. James smiled slightly. Maybe she would help prove it to everyone. She stood in front of him, reached up her hand, and slapped him.

“Bloody…! What was that for?” James exclaimed.

“I would never go out with you, you vile, disgusting liar!” Lily exclaimed, before turning away and stalking out of the Common Room.

“Wow, mate,” Sirius said, “At least you didn’t mention any of your sexual fantasies.” James turned around to face Sirius.

“Oh, shut up, you bloody poof,” James spat. Sirius’ eyes flashed with anger, but Remus stepped forward.

“Don’t mind Prongs, Padfoot. He’s delusional at the moment,” Remus said smoothly.

“I’m not bloody delusional!” James exclaimed, but Sirius had turned away and gone back up to the dormitory. James groaned, and left the Common Room. Remus and Peter both glanced at each other and nodded, Peter going after James, and Remus going after Sirius.

* * *

James walked towards Charms class, glaring daggers at Sirius’ back. He and Remus were muttering at each other about something.  _Bloody poofs_. Normally he didn’t give a damn what they did with each other, but right now, everything was pissing him off. He didn’t understand what was happening. He knew Lily had snogged him. He knew Lily had told him to ask her out. No one believed him and Lily was ignoring him!

As they passed an empty classroom someone pulled on his arm, and the door was slammed shut behind him. He barely had a chance to register the red hair before Lily’s lips were pushed against his own. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft lips against his before his brain started working again, and he pushed her away.

“What are you doing?” James asked, “I thought I was a vile, disgusting liar.” Lily just grinned at him before she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck, her left hand reaching up and grabbing into his hair. He wanted to complain more, but he also did quite enjoy kissing Lily, especially as she brushed her tongue against his lip and his mouth opened to invite her in.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Lily had first snogged James, and no one had believed him. He was still annoyed about it, but people had stopped teasing him about it now (except for Sirius. Bloody Sirius), and he was still snogging Lily regularly, so it wasn’t too bad.

“Hey look, Prongs, it’s your girlfriend,” Sirius teased. James ignored him as he took a spoonful of his cornflakes.

“Move over, Black,” a soft voice said from behind him.

“What for, Evans? So you can slap him again? I don’t think so,” Sirius said.

“So I can sit next to him, you idiot,” Lily snapped. James wanted to turn around and see what was happening, but he thought it would be best to just continue eating, so he ate another spoonful, chewing slowly.

“Last I knew, you hated him,” Sirius said.

“Last I knew, you were calling him delusional.”

“Oh, shut up. Sirius, move over,” Remus interrupted. He felt Sirius sliding away from him, and Lily sit down next to him. He felt her place her hand on his thigh, and he chanced a look up at her. She was smiling brightly, her eyebrows raised as a question. James shrugged, and Lily leaned forward and kissed him softly.

“What the bloody fuck,” he heard Sirius say, but he didn’t respond as he pulled away from Lily, who was smiling sweetly.

“I’m a little surprised,” James said. Lily shrugged.

“I thought the prank had gone on for quite long enough. It’s nice to be able to kiss you without checking if someone’s around,” Lily said.

“You were pranking me?” James asked, slightly dazed. Lily nodded, and James grinned, “You’re brilliant, Lily!” Lily blushed.

“Wait, he isn’t delusional?” Sirius asked in shock, “I thought he was delusional! You two are together! Moony! They’re together! Are you sure the world isn’t ending?” Apparently Remus didn’t have an answer, because there was no response from him at all. James didn’t care. He just grinned at Lily, and kissed her again. 


End file.
